Unloved:
by livxuponxhope
Summary: What if you were in love with the one person that wasn’t interested in you? A tale about Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura.


A Quick Summary: What if you were in love with the one person that wasn't interested in you? A tale about Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura.

* * *

This is a four part (Every new POV represents a new part) tale that supports SasuHina, NaruHina, NaruSaku, and SasuSaku. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did, there'd be a female character named Danni that end up with Sasuke, a female character named Ryn that would end up with Gaara, a female character named Suki that would end up with Itachi, a female character named Hikui that would end up with Shino, and a female character named Savannah that would end up with Iruka.

* * *

**_An Uchiha's POV_**

She was the definition of perfection. She was sweet, intelligent, strong, an heiress, quiet, and shy. She was everything I ever wanted in a female. Her hair was a dark violet and her eyes were a pale periwinkle. She blushed at the slightest compliment and although she appeared weak, had the power and determination to kill, given the need to.

She was _nothing_ like the other girls I knew. Every other girl in Konoha was loud, obnoxious, talkative, rude, weak, foolish, and annoying. I hated them all, except for the one girl that I loved.

I had always found it sort of funny that I fell in love with her, because she was the one girl in Konoha that wasn't in love with me. Every other girl would chase me down and constantly yell "I LOVE YOU SASUKE!" "I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES SAUSKE!" But not her…

In all irony, the person she loved didn't love her, but loved Sakura. And Sakura didn't love him, she loved me. And I don't love Sakura, I love _her_.

I found it strange that I always beat Naruto in everything. As his rival and best friend, it was my job. Yet when it game to the most important aspect of life, love, I had lost to the very person I had always beaten. In a sense, I felt it was unfair, but there was nothing I could do about it.

All I could ever do is watch. Be there for her if she needs me, catch her if she falls, support her when she's weak, and pray that one day she'll feel the same way about me. But as time drifts by, I'm beginning to doubt that she'll ever love me. And I'm beginning to accept my fate of solitude, with nothing but my memories of her as my life fades away.

**_A Hyuga's POV_**

I get so flustered whenever he's near. It's sort of pathetic really. The way I stutter and blush whenever I'm with him, it makes me look so shy and innocent. In a sense I suppose that's a good thing, yet at the same time, it's a disadvantage.

He seems to be interested in girls who aren't afraid to speak their minds and can stand up for themselves. Girls that can put him in his place yet can be sweet and have the potential to become his best friend and the love of his life. I'm pretty sure that Kyuubi has his preference or two when it comes to females too.

It's sad that I fit almost every quality he's looking for in a girl but yet I remain invisible. Officially marked as "a good friend" on his friendship scale. But I want more than friendship, and no matter how many hints I give that I love him, he remains oblivious and focused on wooing Sakura.

Sakura is a wonderful girl. She's smart, good with Genjutsu, pretty, kind, and although she can be hot-headed, she is a true friend. And even though Sakura is one of my best friends, sometimes I wish she'd just disappear.

I often wonder what that magnificent blonde and I's relationship would be like if Sakura wasn't around. Would we still be "good friends" or would we be something more? Would he still be oblivious to my signs of affection and desire? A part of me laughs and says "Well duh! This is the 'Number one, Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja" we're talking about here!" But there's something within me that says "I think he'd love you, Hinata."

I hope that as we get older, he discovers how I feel and realizes that he feels the same way. Perhaps it is not my destiny to be with "the next Hokage", but I am determined to prove my love and admiration for him, no matter what.

**_An Uzumaki's POV_**

God I love that girl. She's so funny and after training with Granny Tsunade, she's wicked strong. She's always perky, unless that stupid Sasuke is mentioned, and she's usually really nice. And even though she can be totally scary sometimes, I still love her.

I don't really know what it is about her that attracts me to her. I mean sure she's beautiful and has a good personality, but she just thinks of me as a "best friend". Maybe I should ask Lee what he likes about her and see if any of his reasons are similar to mine… Ew! I can't believe I was thinking about going to Bushy Brows' place to talk about _her_. Was I that desperate!?

You know as much as I hate to admit, sometimes I wish I was Sasuke. Not that I like him, I mean he's a cold, arrogant, and conceited jerk! '**_Yet he's your best friend?_**' Argh! SHUT UP KYUUBI! Nobody asked you! As I was saying- hey! Are you listening to me!? Good! Now pay attention!

Anyways, I wish that I was Sasuke for one reason. Her love. She obsesses over him and it's so irritating! I mean it's "Sasuke this" and "Sasuke that" and "You're nothing like Sasuke!" or "Oh Sasuke! You're amazing!" It gets on my nerves!

But I want to be the one person that she wastes her time chasing after. And although I may not be the smartest person ever, '**_You can say that again…' _**'_Ergh! Shut up!'_ I know that I won't be able to move on for a while.

As I grow up, I understand that Sakura and I aren't meant to be together. And you know what? I'm okay with that. As long as we remain close and are at least friends, I can be satisfied with my life, no matter what the outcome is.

**_A Haruno's POV_**

Oh my love. Your raven hair that's spiked into that bizarre style everyday is so shiny. Your obsidian eyes that always seem to search through my soul, as if you're testing me, are so dreamy. Your pale skin is so soft and smooth. That smirk is to die for. How can I summarize you? You're the definition of sexy.

Yet looks aren't everything, and behind your magnificent physique, you're scarred and alone. You're cold, and bitter. You're dark and mysterious; you ride solo in a world of tandem bicycles. Occasionally, you're sweet and caring, which is hidden behind you're stoic facial expressions. You're the kind of person I can't stand.

But for some odd reason, I'm madly in love with you. You're all that I think about and all that I dream about. When I look at the stars, it's your face that I can make out in the clutter of shiny dots. When I'm afraid, I think about how I need to conquer my fears so I can see you. When I'm cold, I imagine your body holding me close and keeping me warm. When I'm lonely, I think about you and your past and realize that I'm not alone.

You're everything I _need_, yet you are the one thing that I can't have. I don't know, maybe I should listen to everyone and give up on you. Maybe this is just a stupid crush that I'll outgrow. But inside me, a voice keeps saying, "This is true love Sakura. Has sad and heart wrenching as it may be, you _love_ this guy."

A bunch of people ask if I'll ever get over him. And although I sometimes say yes, inner Sakura is always screaming, "CHA! OF COURSE I WON'T GET OVER HIM! HE IS MY FIRST LOVE AFTER ALL! AND AS FAR AS I CAN TELL, HE IS MY ONLY LOVE! CHA! CHA! CHA!"

And once again, I find myself feeling hopeless. He doesn't love me, why would he? I mean he has a ton of other girls chasing after him. Why would he choose "Billboard Brow" over those other girls? I thought that since we were on the same squad, we'd get to be friends, and we are; and then he'd fall in love with me, which he didn't.

Maybe I should just give up. I mean I'm going to have to accept the fact that I'm "just a comrade" sooner or later. Oh my love…Why do you have to be so cold and distant? Although you'll probably never realize it, you cause me more pain than any wound. You're like a drug, just as addicting and just as harmful. And like a drug, I can't seem to let you go.


End file.
